Our Babies
by jessica499499
Summary: You asked,you begged, and you pleaded!I now deliver what you all have asked!The sequel to Our Baby!Find out what happens next in the life of the Malfoy-Potter family!I didn't want to write it so you all owe me reviews!Second in the Baby trilogy!


His husband had never looked so beautiful. Sure Harry said that a lot, but this time he was sure his husband had reached a god like level of perfection. He had never looked so happy or aglow before and Harry was just basking in his husband's happiness. He'd once thought that this could never happen. That with marrying Draco he had given up any chance of having children of his own. He'd been okay with that. Draco was his whole world and he wouldn't trade that for anything. Not even a child.

But this was like a dream come true to the young wizard. Draco, his Draco was pregnant with their child and was already round and heavy with their little bundle of joy. The weight had done nothing to Harry's appeal and attraction to his husband, if nothing he was even more in love with him then ever before. Morning sickness had left Draco paler then death at first and his mood swings had been hard to deal with, but they had gotten threw it together. All the while he cooed over Draco's enlarging stomach and his love had even taken to humming under his breath lullabies he'd heard from his own mother. Draco was the picture of maternal bliss. He so contented and peaceful it was breath taking.

They already loved their baby so much. The nursery was already set and painted a bright yellow with blue stripes. Names had been thrown around for months. A baby shower held with all of their closest friends.

Draco was 7 months along with his pregnancy and currently waiting in the Hogwarts infirmary for Madam Pomfrey to do his check up with Harry at his side. This was the visit that they were supposed to find out the sex of their baby and finally know what gender names they had to decide from. They both had come to trust the old women over the years and had already arranged for her to serve as their midwife. She was doing various tests on Draco to make sure things were going along alright and the baby was healthy.

She'd been doing the same test for the past 5 minutes and the pair was starting to worry. Was something wrong with their baby? Madam Pomfrey turned to them with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"I don't really know how to tell you this." She fretted, shocked out of her mind.

Harry grasped Draco's hand tightly and shot a nervous glance at his husband.

"Just tell us Pomfrey." Harry said steadily, despite his growing fear for his child.

"It seems my original assessment at the beginning of your pregnancy was a tad off Mr. Malfoy. You aren't just carrying one of Mr. Potter's children, but two. You're expecting twins."

Harry was about to give his husband the biggest kiss and hug of his life at the news, before the sound of a body hitting the floor caught his ear.

Draco had fallen into a dead faint.

When his love awoke several hours later it was to the warm feel of their bed and Harry's hand gentle tracing patterns on his stomach.

"You alright love? You gave me a bit of a scare back there."

"I'm fine." Draco muttered groggily instantly touching his stomach to make sure their child….children were okay.

"Twins." He breathed in awe. Harry sat and marveled right along with him, a hand pressed to his loves stomach too.

"Twin girls." Harry informed him softly.

His vision of parenthood had changed so drastically since Draco had fainted. Instead of one little bundle in his and Draco's arms he saw two. Instead of one crib in the nursery there would be a set. A pair of everything to match their two girls.

Draco leaned against the pillows again, still tired from the shock and stress.

"My babies" Draco whispered as he drifted off, a hand still held protectively over his stomach.

Harry kissed his husbands round stomach in protest.

With one last soft drowsy sigh Draco whispered: "Our Babies."

Well? You all asked for a sequel even though I said this was a one shot. So many wanted one I just couldn't refuse. I really didn't want to write this! You all owe me!Thank me with your reviews!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
